


Drunk

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge based on the One Word at a Time series by Aramirandme81, and one we challenged each others to. </p>
<p>the word was Drunk, </p>
<p>the line was, Ty is so angry and so drunk he doesn’t really know what he’s shouting, but when he sees the lonely tear escape from Anders eye, he wishes he knew so he could take it back.</p>
<p>And this is my version of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81, for everything. And for doing this with me... :D

Drunk

Ty is so angry and so drunk he doesn’t really know what he’s shouting, but when he sees the lonely tear escape from Anders eye, he wishes he knew so he could take it back. Getting drunk to yell at someone is not how he normally does it, and in general he tries even harder to avoid conflicts when he is drunk because that really isn’t the way to do it. If you are going to have a go at someone, you should do so when sober, with a clear and level head. 

Yelling at someone while intoxicated is a good way to lose something big over a very small argument. He learned that lesson a long time ago and have not done so since then. Until now that is. He can hardly remember why he started yelling at Anders, if it was something his brother said or not. 

He can’t even remember what Anders had said, or what they were talking about. 

All he remembers is some beer, lots of beer, and some cocktails. Anders had made some really, really good, and really strong cocktails. 

Anders wasn’t quite as drunk as Ty was either, but then Anders normally drank a lot more than Ty. He was drunk more often than Ty was but Ty had to admit that Anders knew his limit quite well and rarely went over it. 

Yes, Anders could get so drunk he hardly knew where he was or who he was. He could be completely incapable of taking care of himself, but it was not a normal state for him. It was something that wasn’t likely to happen unless Anders wanted it to happen. 

Ty was more likely to stay halfway sober, but he did sometimes lose control over how much he was drinking and things did generally turn ugly in some way if that happened. 

Shouting at Anders, lashing out to hurt him even if he did not know why he was doing it. 

All he knew was that he had succeeded beyond his wildest imagination. 

Out of the four of them Mike had always been the tough manly one, he himself had been the moody and brooding one. Axl was the happily daft one and Anders had always been the emotional one. Mike would square his shoulders and deal with it, Ty would mope around for ages for it. Axl would look to his big brothers to fix it for him and Anders was the one likely to run to his room in tears. 

Yes, Anders was the emotional one, he always had and always would be even if he did not cry as easily anymore. 

The one tear Ty saw trailing down his cheek was somehow worse than if he had really cried because Ty knew he had hurt him so deep that tears were not really enough to express it. 

Wishing he could recall his words so he could take them back is no good, opening his mouth to try and say something, anything, just as futile. 

Anders drops his head, turning away and Ty reaches out, wanting to touch him, grab him and keep him from walking away but he can’t. 

“Ty, what’s wrong?” Suddenly Mike is taking him by the shoulder, turning him around gently. “What happened Ty?” Mike looks worried, taking in his younger brother who is wavering on his feet and looks like his world have just come crashing down around him. He sends a glare towards Anders retreating back. He had heard them arguing from across the room, or rather, Ty’s shouting and Anders sarcastic replies. 

Anders hardly ever shouts anything at anyone, but he can get Ty really riled up. He is the only one Mike knows who can get Ty so mad that he is literally going for his throat. 

“I shouldn’t have said that to him, he didn’t deserve that,” Ty mumbles. 

“Said what?” Mike asks understandingly. 

“I don’t know,” he shakes his head and tries to spot Anders. His brother has left though and he can’t see him anywhere. 

It’s a three days before he is able to track down Anders. His big brother can be really good at hiding when he wants to. If it hadn’t been for Axl being oblivious as usual and asking both of them over Ty thinks it would have been much longer before he saw him. 

As it is Anders is just perfectly silent as he sees his brother, not even a nod of greeting as Axl digs around in his fridge, asking both Ty and Anders if either brought food. Anders only shakes his head and hands over his credit card to Axl after he asks if they should get some pizza then. 

Ty tries to apologize while Axl orders the pizza, he starts, but he does not finish. He can’t when he sees the look in Anders eyes. He can’t apologize when he does not know what he is apologizing for, and he can’t take back the words he don’t remember saying. 

He hurt his brother badly, but there is nothing he can do about it, for any apology he could make would be worthless. All he can do is man up and try to go on. Ignoring the way Anders eyes him carefully, almost worriedly as if he is trying to prepare himself for an attack. 

All he can do is pray he never does the same thing again. 

The End


End file.
